Agent 14
= American |affiliations = International Affairs Agency GTA Online Protagonist Karen Daniels |voice = Ryan Farrell |aka = Agent 14 |gender = M |businesses = Possible employee of US Black Ops Organization Alleged Drug Dealer }} Agent 14 is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears in Grand Theft Auto Online, as part of the Heists Update. He is the first on-screen character of the game added by DLC content. Biography Background Nothing is known about Agent 14 before the events of Grand Theft Auto Online. He talks very little about his organization. When he introduces himself to the GTA Online Protagonists, he informs them that they are not helping him and that he is not involved, just a bystander doing a favor. Very little is known about Agent 14 is known to be fact as most of his character is explained through dialog by himself which could all end up being false. During some of the setup missions, he tasks the players with doing dealings with IAA agent Karen Daniels, establishing that he has information about her surveillance detail keeping an eye on her. During his interaction with the player, he reveals he has an unnamed boss, which is the one who is assigning The Humane Labs Raid (and possibly all other heists) which further concretes his dealings and/or involvement of shady government agencies. Lester Crest explicitly lets the player know that he would prefer knowing nothing or as little as possible when dealing with Agent 14, including with any of the jobs he has. However, according to Lester, he still gets a finder's fee from Agent 14 or the organization he is working for by referring the player(s) as "degenerates" for hire. Events of GTA Online Lester Crest calls the player after The Fleeca Job to inform them of a new score. He sounds uneasy about it and says that he "wouldn't touch it with a ten foot barge pole". Shortly after the call, the player can go to his or her high-end apartment and let Agent 14 enter into the apartment and subsequently into the planning room where he will introduce himself as the bystander of an organization that needs the crew's services, informing them that he is not employing the players but only offering them an opportunity. The crew is then briefed on getting Professor Maxim Rashkovsky out of Bolingbroke Penitentiary. The Agent informs the players that the professor did indeed commit the crimes that he is charged of, but that his organization needs the man to be free in order to help them in a future job. He helps the members of the heist crew via voice communication throughout the course of the setup missions, until they finally break the professor out of prison. After the professor has escaped the prison and, eventually, the country, he provides schematics of the Humane Labs and Research facility that helps Agent 14 create a plan to complete the crew's next task, to infiltrate the Humane Labs. Agent 14 says that the Humane labs used to be controlled by a pharmaceutical company owned by Rashkovsky and Dima Popov, but now has been acquired by a shadow company owned by Don Percival, the CEO of Merryweather Security whom he refers to be a "war mongering, right wing douche with all the subtlety of a red dildo". Agent 14's organization believes that Percival is up to no good in the Humane Labs due to some intelligence pointing towards the development of a nerve agent which is why he wants the crew to infiltrate the facility and steal any intelligence about what is actually going on in the labs. After completing several other setup missions and the lab raid itself, he thanks the crew for their help, expressing his joy that they didn't get themselves killed unlike other operatives he has lead in the field before (allegedly) and is never seen or heard from again after breaking the radio transmission. Personality Agent 14 portrays himself to be well versed about criminal affairs, claiming he loves to do his criminal homework in the form of gathering intelligence. He's cocky, arrogant and packs a somehow twisted sense of humor that usually leaves unanswered laughs from the players while also sporting a bossy attitude towards his "employees" during the Humane Labs and Research setup when his two companions dressed in red overalls accidentally drop the EMP bomb retrieved from the Hydra. He also shows a lot of impatience during the missions, urging the players constantly to get things done faster. He is also seen very briefly, acting like a child flying a fictional toy air-plane during the setup of one of the heists. In several of the later missions he's seen or heard in, he displays more of an immoral personality during the time when talking about the sale of the Hydra, he mentions that he's happy that the person who bought the plane had a questionable background and he hopes that "It will be used for bombing orphanages, instead of collecting dust" ''or otherwise only being used for air-shows. He also admits to ''"love dealing drugs" if the player pilots the plane in the mission Prison Break - Plane. He will get somewhat close to the crew and after the Humane Labs raid he will tell them "I've lost a lot of agents in the field, I'm glad you weren't some of them" He then cuts radio contact and is never seen again. Mission Appearances ;Heists *Prison Break - Plane (Boss/Voice) *Prison Break - Bus (Boss/Voice) *Prison Break - Station (Boss/Voice) *Prison Break - Wet Work (Boss) *The Prison Break (Boss) *Humane Raid - Key Codes (Boss/Voice) *Humane Raid - Insurgents (Boss) *Humane Raid - EMP (Boss) *Humane Raid - Valkyrie (Boss/Voice) *Humane Raid - Deliver EMP (Boss/Voice) *The Humane Labs Raid (Boss) Gallery Agent_14.jpg HeistsPlanner-GTAV.jpg|Agent 14 and a crew. An image of a Valkyrie can be seen in the background. Trivia * Agent 14's code name or real name is never used in-game. His code name is only referred to in the credits and on the Rockstar Newswire. * Like many other characters in the Grand Theft Auto series, Agent 14 is only ever seen physically in cutscenes, and never appears outside of them, although he can be physically seen in the back of the Insurgent waiting for the player at the Sandy Shores Airfield during Humane Raid - EMP. Navigation de:Agent 14 es:Agente 14 pl:Agent 14 ru:Агент 14 Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Mission givers